One Piece drabbles
by samettikettu
Summary: Five different One Piece story-drabbles, five different ideas, four different pairings... Sanji perhaps likes perhaps likes Luffy, Zoro is a demon whom Luffy helps, Ace hates crybabies but not his Crybaby, Marineford war is rewritten, and Ace is a cursed demon living in a Manor and Luffy is a restless soul wandering around. [SanLu, ZoroLu, (brotherly) AceLu; AU; oneshot!]


**[AN]** This fic is mostly drabbles, as some might say.  
Meaning these shorties are something I thought I would write as a bigger project but then the idea died along the way or I just buried the idea.  
I might use some of these ideas on some of my fics but other than that, meh…

Pairings are mainly **someonexLuffy**, because yes I like my Luffy as a bottom. I do not support genderbend though the idea is fun, but I'd never write something like that myself. :/ I have issues with that.

**Characters © Eiichiro Oda**

**Stories © samettikettu (Ame)**

**Beta © nope.**

* * *

**(SanLu-fic)**

Sanji tapped furiously his leg. At the moment the Cook of the Straw Hat -pirates was in deep trouble. He had promised to his beautiful ladies to come up with a new dessert, which would satisfy both the Navigator and the Archealogist. Usually there was no trouble, but now there indeed was: Nami was very fond of sweets unlike Robin. Being the older and mature one of the two ladies, Robin preferred strong aromas. She loved coffee, without sugar nor milk, unlike Nami who drank her tea with at least two sugar cubes.

Sanji was having quite a pickle. He had no idea what he should do because he felt like he had already come up with the all sweet and not-so-sweet desserts. But as a gentleman, he took this task by heart. ...and because that shitty green-peace of garbage had challenged him. They hadn't yet worked out how the loser would suffer, but as the winner of this competition, Sanji was going to make the swordsman suffer.  
After yelling to the men that he shall not be disturbed for the rest of the day, Sanji had locked himself inside the galley. He would make the" Ultimate Dessert of Love" for his beauties even if it kills him!

Sanji sighed, at the times like this he wished that the ladies would be as easy as his straw hat -wearing captain, who loved everything he made, especially if it had meat and apples in it. Luffy loved apples nearly as much as he loved meat. Sanji had learned it by an accident.  
Once he had had an idea to make an apple pie. When the pie was out of the oven, there was his Captain. Mouth-watering and eyes shining.

"Sanji", he had started. The Cook turned in time to receive an enormous hug from his Captain. He stared Luffy's face and was about to yell and swear at the boy but was soon caught up with something else: the most beautiful and sincere smile he had ever witnessed.  
"I love you!"

"E-eh?!" Sanji stuttered. What was this kid up to now? Why was Sanji blushing for that statement.

"How did you know I love apple pies?!"

"A-.. Um, a birdie told me?"

Sanji wanted out of the situation. He'd give anthing! This was getting quite unconfortable. Luffy's smile widened and he let out a slight giggle, which sounded like Christmas bells' jingle in Sanji's ears.  
"Thank you Mr Birdie."

Sanji couldn't do anything else but to let the kid have the whole pie. The smile was too much for him to handle. While eating the pie, Luffy had told the Cook how much he loved anything made from apples, and of course, apples too.

After that, whenever he felt like it or he discovered that his Captain was having a bad day, he'd secretly treat him something yummy made from apples. And every time he did this, he received the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Not even Ms Nami nor Ms Robin could compete against it.

Sanji ran his hand through his hair as he groaned from frustration. This wasn't the right time to think about his Captain.  
Speaking about Luffy, he had been rather quiet today.

**xxxxxx**

"Hey, hey Luffy!"

"Nah?"

Luffy, who was currently sitting on his special seat on the figurehead, turned around to see Zoro waving to him from the deck. It took only a jump from him to land in front of his first mate. The Captain gazed up to meet the green eyes of the haramaki-wearer.

"Nah, Zoro. You're awake, this is rare.. Want to play?!"

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "No."

Luffy pouted. If his best friend didn't want to play with him, then what?

"Could you go in the galley and disturb that perverted cook a little?"

"Eh, why? Sanji clearly told us not to bother him.."  
Zoro groaned. True, but he didn't want to lose the bet. Luffy was his only option since every other member of the crew was busy doing something, Zoro really didn't care what, and he wanted to take a nap.  
"I'll play with you if you do.." the Swordsman sighed but then smirked a bit. That'd form into something interesting.  
"Pinky-promise?"

"Yeah, sure whatever.."

"Yay! Zoro's gonna play with me!"

"AFTER when you come back, idiot.."

"Aww..." Luffy pouted and folded is arms, making the Swordsman chuckle at the sight. 'Aww', indeed.

**xxxxxx**

Sanji turned towards the door as he heard something hit it with force, but since they had a shipbuilder now and their ship was made from the strongest wood there ever was, the door didn't budge. There was a slight whimper and a sob, then the door opened and Sanji grabbed his cooking knife ready for throwing at the Swordsman. Great, he had 'locked' himself in but had forgotten to actually lock the shitty door!  
Sanji stood up cursing and was about to throw the knife when he realized who was by the door, looking at him quite shyly.  
Luffy.  
"Ca-.. Can I... Is it okay for me to come in?" Great, since when had Luffy started to stutter? Luffy wanted to hit himself.  
Looking up, he saw Sanji nodding and then sitting back down at the table, putting the knife away.

Luffy studied Sanji for a moment. He was wearing his glasses, which he only wore on occasional occasions, such as writing down new recipes, like now. His jacket was on the chair's back he was sitting on and the black tie he wore was loosened, the three top buttons were open. His sleeves were rolled up and he seemed to be smoking his sixth cigarette, ah no make it seventh.  
Sanji was tapping his leg furiously against the floor.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time? Come and sit down", just now Luffy woke up from his trans. Sanji smiled at him and patted the chair on his left. The Straw Hat captain blushed and closed the door behind him as he began to walk next to the Cook.

"How is it going?" Luffy asked and sat down. Sanji groaned and ruffled his hair. He threw the pencil across the room.  
"Argh! I've got nothing!"  
Luffy shuddered by the fast movement, Sanji apologized.

"Make something out of the yummy apples Chopper and Usopp picked up from the last island! Make something yummy out of them!" The Captain exclaimed eagerly. The Cook couldn't help but smile at the innocence of his Captain.  
"Ah! Which reminds me: Sanji, I'm hungry", and with that Luffy's stomach made a loud noise.

**(This should lead Sanji making Luffy a delicious apple pastry and our little Luffy of course is too excited abot the food that doesn't notice Sanji eyeing him the whole time. And then they talk and Sanji starts to lose himself and soon Luffy sits on the table while Sanji is kissing him feverishly and other NSFW-stuff… This should end Zoro gaping in the doorway when he finds Luffy asleep on Sanji's lap and yeah…The idea/plot changed at least four million times so I gave up.)**

* * *

**(ZoroLu-fic)**

**[Demon]**

Monkey D. Luffy was an ordinary 17-year-old boy with big dreams. He loved living and enjoyed life. Luffy lived with his older brother, who was traveling at the moment. Ace had left two months ago to find a man who went with the name Edward Newgate, Whitebeard. He was a famous gang leader whom Ace wanted to beat to prove his worth. He was ambitious, but he wished that defeating the man would bring him glory and wealth so he could provide the best life for his desired little brother.

They had no parents. Ace's both parents had died when he was born, mother during labour and father was excecuted since he was a criminal. Luffy's parents... No one knew who they were nor where they were now. Probably dead, not that he cared. They did have a Grandfather, Grap, but he was in police force at the South Empire. He did visit the boys there and then, bringing them food, supplies and clothes.

They lived together, alone, in a small house just outside of the East Empire. It didn't matter, Luffy had Ace, his most treasured person, and Ace had Luffy, his most beloved person. They were brothers, not bond with blood but it didn't matter.

But now Luffy was alone. Ace was hunting a man, and Luffy only had few friends. Usopp was working in a family business, Nami was busy with her family's tangerine garden and Sanji worked at the Emperor's kitchen.

Luffy had a job too. He worked at the Geisha Tea House. His employer, Nico Robin, was a very nice woman. She knew both of the brothers and when the elder left, she instantly asked if the younger would like to start working there. Luffy helped the girls to get dressed and cleaned the main room after the last show was over. He did his job well and got paid enough so he could buy food and supplies. Winter was coming, so he had to buy warmer clothes and firewood.

Luffy liked to stroll in the woods outside of the village. Sometimes he found sticks from the ground which he would take with him and use as firewood. The forest helped him from getting bored. He could escape the loneliness which kept waiting for him at home. He also sometimes found something interesting lying on the forest's floor.

Today was also a day when he found something interesting from the woods.

**xxxxxx**

Luffy ran towards the point where the forest started. He was being chased by some men he didn't know. He guessed that they were customers at the House but he had no idea why they were chasing him.

"Wait, little one! We just want to have fun!"

Luffy kept running and running. He had heard stories from the girls about men like this.

Stalkers.

Molesters.

"Better to stay away from those men, little Luffy", Robin had warned him. "They can do bad things to you. They won't listen if you say or beg different."

"They will start following you around: follow you home and watch your life behind a window", another girl told him. She knew, since she had had a stalker once but then the man was caught by the police force. The man was in jail now.

The voices were quieting down, and Luffy started to slow down. He leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. Looking at his surroundings, Luffy realized that he was in the middle of the woods, at the very centre.

The clearing was beautiful. The meadow's flowers were in their full bloom. Red, blue, violet, yellow, pink... And a person?

Luffy blinked. There was a man lying in the middle of the meadow. He got closer to the man and saw him lying on his face down at the ground. He had green hair which made him look cool. He looked like he had been in a fight, his white yukata was dirtied by dust and blood, and it looked like it was ripped by sharp claws or rather with swords.

Luffy kneeled next to the man.

"Hey, mister. Are you okay?"

He heard a growl. He took it as a 'no', and sighed. Carefully and softly, Luffy turned the man around. When he saw the full damage, he had to put his hand in front of his mouth not to scream.

The man had a large cut which went all across his chest, and his left eye was also as good as gone.

The young man bit his lip and looked around if there would be someone to help him, them.

No one.

Not a soul.

The only solution was to carry the man at his place and take care of him.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a bit.."

A groan left the man's lips as Luffy lifted his right muscled arm around his neck.

'Luckily I don't leave far away from here...'

**xxxxxx**

"Thank you Dr Chopper!"

"It's okay, you idiot.. Just remember to change his bandages every other day and keep him rested." A young boy with chocolate brown hair poked Luffy's hip.

"Are you certain that you weren't hurt?"

Luffy laughed and gave the boy a warm hug.

"I told you, I'm fine! Now, you should go home before that old woman declares a war."

Chopper nodded and with a quick movement he had backed his every medical tool and left the house. Luffy smiled as he watched the small boy run towards the town in a hurry. He then turned back towards the green-haired man lying on Luffy's only futon. His chest and angles were bandaged, Luffy hadn't noticed the damaged angles, and left eye were bandaged heavily. Chopper had to stitch the man up and it looked like they would leave a permanent scar.

Luffy sighed and started to prepare food. He would made an extra setting of rice in case that the green-haired man would wake up. He could make rice-balls out of it later.

**xxxxxx**

A man named Roronoa Zoro started to wake up because of the pain he felt everywhere. He groaned as he opened his eyes. To his surprise, he wasn't in the forest anymore.

"Wh-where am I?" he started to sit up.

"Aaaah! Don't move! Lie down or you will get more hurt!"

Zoro stared the young and strange boy across the small room. He was sitting in the corner wrapped in three winter kimonos, when he had two thick and warm blanket on him and the little fireplace in the middle of the room was right next to him so Zoro wouldn't get cold. There were also five rice-balls and a green teapot next to him.

"Uhh, where am I?"

"You don't remember? Well, you were unconscious when I found you from the meadow."

"The meadow? Oh." Zoro remembered now. But it still didn't explain where he was and why. Was this boy one of them..?

"My name is Luffy, I found you and brought you to my house three days ago. I seriously thought that you were done for because of those wounds! I asked my doctor-friend to check up on you and he stitched you up. I'm sorry about your eye though..."

Zoro stared the boy. He saw no lie in the boy's eyes. This kid was pure and honest, Zoro could trust him. He sighed and laid back down.

"Kid."

"Nah?"

"Thank you. You are the first person to show me kindness like this, I appreciate it."

"Ah, it's not a big deal-"

"But you also showed thoughtlessness! You are too naive! What if I was a murderer of some sort?! Or, or a demon?!"

Luffy was a bit taken back by the man's lecture. He hadn't thought about those things at all. All he had been thinking was that he hoped the man would wake up soon and be recovered. The man's right green eye was staring straightly into his brown eyes. The eye was extraordinary, the iris was green and had a red speck near the pupil.

Everything about this man was so extraordinary, it fascinated him. The man felt dangerous and it made Luffy want to learn more about him. The man was concerned about him, he could see it, he could feel and hear it from the man's voice and attitude.

"You are a good guy, I can tell it by looking into your eye", Luffy smiled, he then yawned.

"You should rest some more. You're not fully health yet, I will change the bandages again tomorrow. If you're hungry, there is some rice-balls and tea next to you..." with that, Luffy crawled deeper under his kimonos and fell asleep.

Zoro stared the boy in pure shock. How trusting this boy could be?!

"He doesn't even know my name..."

Could some people be this naive as this boy in front of him? Zoro didn't know because he had only met people who wanted him dead. During every century Zoro was being hunted down by people who wanted him dead because of what he was. Sure, he was Roronoa Zoro a great swordsman from the East Empire. He was famous from many victories, he had slayed men and demons. But because he was a demon himself, those who had found it out wanted him dead, and not just any demon, he was the prince. Not that he cared any about that. He had run away from home so that he could find his own place in the world. This had happened centuries ago.

What the boy had said, was his name Luffy, finding him three days ago from the meadow came back to him.

He had been at the East Empire, running an errand when a gang surrounded him and started to accuse him. He had been discovered. He tried to fight back, but then to his shame, he was outnumbered. He hadn't eaten for four days and was hungry and exhausted.

He had escaped and got to the forest where he was attacked by demons. He tried to defend himself and eventually found himself from the clearing. No demon dared to enter it. It was holy, no sinned soul could enter it. So why should Zoro have entered it? He did not know and didn't give a shit. He was safe now.

Everything started to go black in his eye and the next thing he remembered was waking up here.

Zoro closed his eye and dared himself to rest, the kid was right he needed it. A demon or not.

He dared to glance the sleeping boy in the corner for the last time before falling to sleep.

"I owe you my life kid. I will look after you, it's a promise."

**(I wanted try out something different and since I love the Edo era I wanted to try this… Not such a good idea since I'm not good at describing things and stuff… Luffy became too ukefied and Zoro too awkward. This should have ended with Zoro leaving Luffy after they have gotten an injured Ace back. I imagined a beautiful ending scene where Luffy sits on the tatami floor with Ace's head on his lap and Zoro walks to the sundown. So, ZoroLu got beaten by AceLu. X"D)**

* * *

**(Brotherly AceLu –fic)**

**[My Crybaby]**

Young Portgas D. Ace hated crybabies. Always crying and whining about smallest things.  
Ace had never cried, except when Sabo had died. That was totally different, he had a reason. After that he had never shared a tear, nor before that. Never.  
Spoiled brats. Nothing was good or enough for them.

Ace cursed under his breath those whiny bastards who always run away from fight with tears in their eyes and tails between their legs. Not just kids but adults too!  
There he was, minding his own business in the lower town when a familiar gang of men surrounded him. They had demanded a rematch from the ass kicking they received yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that, etc...  
'A totally unfair fight', they had called it. So, who was Ace to deny a re-match? Like always, he kicked those guys' asses. The leader was begging him to spare his life but he had brought it upon him by himself. The man had started to cry and escaped wailing and whining.

The man was a disgrace for humankind, Ace snorted.

The young D was on his way back to his and Luffy's hideout. While he was at the low town, taking care of some business, Luffy had gone to Fuschia village to meet his friend Makino. The nice young woman had promised new and warmer clothes for the winter and some food, Luffy just had to pick them up.  
Ace kicked some rock on his way to the hideout. God, he was so frustrated! He swung his pipe hitting a tree, leaving a mark on it.

The boy sighed.  
Maybe Luffy was back already so they could have their daily match of 100 so he could get ridd of the frustration.  
Ace spotted a familiar yellow strawhat with a red ribbon around it. His little brother was sitting on a rock, back facing him, in front of the tree which had their hideout. There was a huge box next to the rock, which contained the clothes and supplies Makino had promised, or that was what Ace thought.

An evil idea crossed his mind. He would have a little fun; he'd scare his brother.  
The boy tip-toed quietly closer to the small kid. When he got closer, he saw the smaller shaking and quiet sobbing sounds came from Luffy. His body was also bruised and had some cuts there and here.  
Ace blinked, forgetting about his plans of scaring Luffy.  
What had happened on his way to Makino's?

Luffy whined and hugged his knees as his body shook some more. He looked so heart-breaking.  
"Luffy?"

Luffy jumped and spun around on his seat, revealing two huge brown orbs filled with tears. They also started to get red from all of the crying. His forehead had a bleeding bruise.

"What's happened?"  
The boys stared each other for a while. Ace found his brother's silence unnerving. So un-Luffy. The small child bit his lower lip and looked away. He knew how much Ace hated crybabies.

"Luffy!?" The boy flinched from the used tone. Even Ace did. He reached up with his hands and rubbed his brother's cheeks removing the tears from his face.  
"Sorry." He then pulled the small 8-year-old down from the rock and held him close. Ace sat down by the rock, back leaning against it, and held the small child in his arms.  
After Sabo had died, he had a little hard time to get used to the role as the "older brother". But he thought he was good at it now, at least he believed so. He had never been good at comforting people, because no one had shown him how! But after he met Luffy, things were different. With Luffy, he felt at peace, he had a place, a home, to be. He started to believe in himself. Luffy was his small and warm light in the darkness he lived in.

"Luffy, please. Tell your big brother what happened? You are scaring big brother."

"Mnn... I, ... I fell over and cut myself. Nothing serious."

He was lying. Ace could tell it.  
Why was he lying?

Luffy looked up to his brother and smiled. Yeah, he was definitely lying. Whenever Luffy was telling a bad lie, he would try to smile it off, reassuring people to believe him. Sometimes it worked, but not this time. Not on Ace.  
But, if Luffy wasn't going to tell him, Ace wasn't going to force him. He would just play along.

"Fell?! You are so clumsy!" Ace whacked gently Luffy on his head. The boy laughed sheepishly.

"Now then, let's get those bruises cleaned, shall we?"

Luffy jumped off of Ace's lap and beamed. Ace took the box and was surprised by its weight. How in the earth had Luffy managed to carry it? It was so heavy, even for Ace!

**xxxxxx**

When they got into the treehouse, Ace had checked Luffy's damage and put bandages all over his body. The little mummy now sat there and waited for food with a serious expression on his face. It humored the older brother.

"So, how was Makino?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's fine. Said that she missed us both. She promised to make dinner for us if we visited her tomorrow! Can we go?!"

"Sure,- Oh wait I have some errands to run at the lower town tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet you at Makino's, okay?"

Ace had his back facing Luffy so he didn't see the expression his brother was making. It was something between sorrow and fear. If Ace had seen it, he would have lectured Luffy for being a crybaby. That was something the little boy didn't want. Instead he bit his lower lip and lowered his head so his bangs were hiding his eyes. When he heard that Ace was turning around, Luffy lifted his face and smiled. It wasn't his usual wide toothy-grin but it was a smile.  
Ace smirked back at him.  
"The food is ready!"

"Food!" Luffy beamed and crawled to Ace.

The two are in silence, which was unusual. Luffy would now and then stare either his hands or Ace. Noticing the odd mood, Ace put his plate down and gazed up to his brother.  
"Luffy, what's wrong?"

The boy seemed to be hesitating whether or not to open to his older brother. Finally he sighed and smiled to Ace. "It's nothing, Ace!"

"Like hell! Luffy I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Now tell me what it is!"

"Like I said: It's nothing!"

"Stop lying to me, Luffy!"

"Stupid Ace! Leave me alone!"

"You can't even look after yourself! You'd be dead if you didn't have me around."

"I wouldn't! I've survived in the jungles for days during Gramps' training!"

"Just stop being so goddamn stubborn and tell me what's wrong!" Ace was utterly pissed. Here he was, trying to be a good big brother when his brother was being an ungrateful idiot!

"It's none of your business! Just-.. Just leave me alone..."

**(This just sort of happened before I started to ship AceLu as my OTP.  
This fic happens after Sabo's death and Ace hasn't fully gotten into the role of a big brother. Luffy has some bullies after him and he's too scared of telling Ace that since he knows how much his older brother hates crybabies. This went on and on until Ace couldn't handle it anymore and followed Luffy to Fuschia where some older kids bully and beat him. Ace is infuriated and beats the living crap out of them.  
Then Luffy cries that he didn't want Ace to see him as a crybaby but Ace only says that he will have an exception on Luffy since he's HIS little crybaby.)**

* * *

**(Another brotherly AceLu –fic)**

"LUFFY!"

Luffy woke up with a startle of his own name screamed through the air, slicing it. The teen panted hard as his eyes zeroed to everything in front of him without seeing actually anything.  
All he cloud see was dark shapes and dizzy features. He could hear someone calling for him in the distance but he couldn't make it who it was.

Suddenly everything went white and the small teen had to close his eyes for a second. He tried to move his arm to shield his eyes but noted that he couldn't move it. Actually he couldn't move his body at all. A minor panic hit him when he realized that he couldn't feel his legs nor arms. Hell, he could only blink and move his lips!

_'What th-'_

"LUFFY!"

The said teen's eyes focused on someone moving in the mist, trying to get to him. Luffy laid there, what he thought was the floor but the noise the person's shoes made as he ran towards him told him otherwise.  
What the heck?  
Luffy has no memory of the place he was or why he was lying there on the hard ground.

The sound of shoes scrabbing came closer until Luffy saw a tall figure standing next to him, howering over him. The person was out of breath and it sounded like he was in panic by the way he breathed. Luffy couldn't see who it was but when the person scrotched his eyes grew wider and he could feel his mouth getting dry.

_'Ace..!'_

"Oh my God... Luffy!"

_'Ace..?!'_

Ace carefully gathered his brother's limp body in his arms and crushed the teen against his chest. The older teen let out a shuddered breath and he buried his face into Luffy's dark hair.

"I'm so sorry Lu... It was all my fault... I should have been here earlier..." the man holding his beloved-brother sobbed as his hold against the teen tightened. Luffy could feel his older brother's warm breath tickling his scalp. The teen was confused to say at least. His brother was...  
He had been there and watched him taking the blow that was meant for him, but Ace had to jump in and protect him!  
Only if Luffy had been stronger his brother would still be alive.

Even after two years after Ace's death Luffy still blamed himself. He wouldn't show the pain, self-hatred, sorrow, misery and desperation to his beloved Nakamas. He couldn't do that! He was Mugiwara no Luffy - The infamous Captain of the Mugiwara Pirates and the King of Pirates, for Gods sake! He wasn't supposed to show such weakness to anyone not even to his first mate, to his best friend.

A sudden burning pain brought Luffy back from this thoughts. He groaned as he felt the pain spreading through his chest and to his lower abdomen, groan changing into a pained cry.  
_'What the fuck?!'_

"Luffy! Hold in there Luffy!" Ace's voice was frantic. His eyes were scanning Luffy's body all over, eyes glimmering from tears. Something warm rose to Luffy's mout and started to run down his jawn. The teen coughed, painting his older brother's face red. Crimson droplets were all over Ace's face, whose eyes grew wider with worry for his brother. Tears finally spilled from his eyes removing some of the blood on their way down the cheeks.

"A...ceh..." Luffy managed to wheeze. His vision was swimming again, Ace's face was becoming foggy and he could hear his brother calling for him, voice frantic and desperate.

"Luffy! Don't give in! The doctor's here soon!"

"..ou're..fe.."

"What? What did you say Lu? Stay with me little bro!"

Luffy took another ragged breath and smiled never minding the pain he felt. He found a little strength and managed to lift his hand up which Ace brought to his face and gave a small kiss on his palm. The older male held the pale and shaking hand against his cheek and smiled sadly down at Luffy.

"You..'re safe... Ace... 'm sso glad..." the young teen whispered. His brother's eyes widened in disbelief. He gribbed his brother tighter and held the hand closer to his cheek.

"You idiot, worrying about others when your life is at risk," Ace managed to chuckle dryly. His eyes sifted onto something in front of them. Flames flickered from his shoulders as he rose the flame barrier around them.

"STAY AWAY FROM LUFFY! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Ace... You have to let go, yoi."

"NEVER!" Ace barked at the man in front of them. Luffy managed to smile. His big brother had always been over-protective about him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO COME CLOSER!" Ace snarled. He didn't care that the blond man in front of him was his best friend and brother. All what mattered at the moment was that Luffy was hurt because of him and Ace wouldn't let the teen die.  
He didn't mind the smell of burnt rubber, all his attention was drawn to the hole in the teen's chest. The boy had been hit by the Magma-man's fist that went right through him, melting the rubber around it.  
Blood was pouring from the hole on Ace but he didn't mind. It was the least he was worrying about right now! He could see his brother's eyes losing their usual shine and brightness. The chocolate brown eyes were hazy and dark, unfocused.

The truth was that his brother was dying and Ace didn't like it.

His brother had barged into Impel Down to safe him then he had fallen from the sky like an 'angel' in the middle of this all - and just so safe him.  
Him.  
Portgas, no, Gol D. Ace.  
The child of Devil himself who everyone thought was better off dead. But this little teen in his arms... His little sunshine, his light in the darkness... His brother had just sacrificed himself for Ace's sake.  
And now he was drifting away from him. Going far away where Ace couldn't reach him. The thought of losing his only reason to live brought new tears to Ace's eyes.

"Luffy", Ace's cracked and he broke down, hugging the boy tightly to his chest bringing the teen's head to his shoulder.  
"-don't leave.. Luffy please.. I'm begging you.."

Marco watched the heartbreaking scene in front of him.  
He knew the feelings his friend harboured for his brother, and now the said kid was lying on the Fire user's arms pale and close to death.  
The flames around the D-brothers had died down and Marco let himself in, crouching down in front of Ace.

"Ace, you have to let go."

"No.." came the painful reply. Ace had his face glued to the crook of his brother's neck. He inhaled the faint scent of his brother's. Luffy had always smelled nice and sweet. He thought back when he had teased Luffy about using perfumes, making the said boy look at him funny.

Luffy tried to swallow, only to success to cough out more blood. He could feel the pain numbing his limps more. He wasn't going to last very long, actually he was surprised that he was still alive with this huge hole in his chest.  
He took a shuddering breath, some blood came with the inhaled air making him cough more.

"Acchh..ehh... Ace-" his voice was interrupted by a loud hacking. More blood flew from his mouth.  
Ace's grip around the boy tightened even more.

"N-no... Please don't leave me Luffy! Not like this!"

"Ac-ehh.. Lissstenh..."

"No Luffy! Don't you dare!"

"Ace", Marco gripped his friend's shoulder hard. "Listen to what your little brother has to say."

Ace brought his eyes to meet his brother's, eyes filled with more tears as he saw the smile on his little brother's lips.  
A single tear rolled down on his brother's cheek.

"Thank you... for being my big brother, Ace..."

The older teen winced at the words. He wanted to argue. He was no good older brother! He really wasn't!

"I love you, Ace."

Ace watched as his Luffy closed his eyes and went limp in his arms. He opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, he turned his face up to the sky and howled. Tears fell freely down to his cheeks and onto the teen's face, who looked like he was sleeping with a smile on his lips.  
Ace screamed, roared, cursed, howled.

Marco's grip on the man's shoulder tightened as he brought his other hand over his eyes.  
_'Not like this...'_

People far behind Marco all shared the equal shocked looks before they too started to break down, man after man.  
The little kid had just sacrificed himself for his big brother.

The battle ground was silent. Only the wailing of the older D-brother was heard, along with sobs around the battlefield.

This truly was a tragic day.

**(This takes place during the MW, this was pretty weird and soon after I wrote this I noticed I have two little problems with this fic and I buried it among the other ideas.  
Basically the idea was that Ae wasn't hit by the Magma fist but Luffy was and then all this drama happened.  
I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this…. Sleep deprivation again, I guess.)**

* * *

**(ZoroLu, AceLu – fic)**

**[D. Manor - Prologue]**

_"Please, big brother. Let me go!"_

_A man in black kimono with red flames on it pulled a smaller boy into a hug. He hugged the boy tightly and placed a kiss on top of his raven locks. The boy tried to pull away from the man's tight embrace. _

_"I don't want this!"_

_The man didn't say a word, instead he lifted the boy up and started to walk towards the stairs which led to the second floor, where the bedrooms were._

_The boy kicked and struggled in the man's arms. He began to feel more and more desperate as the man got closer to the master bedroom._

_"Big brother, I do not want this to happen! I want to go out and explorer the world! I want to be free!"_

_"That, my dearest little brother, mustn't happen."_

_The two entered the room. The big brother closed the door behind him, remembering to lock it too. _

_The room was big, big windows on the left side, along with a balcony. Wine red curtains were pulled so that you could only see a glimpse of the shining full moon._

_In the middle of the room was an enormous king sized bed with curtains._

_The elder made his way to the bed and threw his struggling little brother on it. He climbed on the bed and shut the curtains, turning to meet his younger brother, who had backed up by the headboard and was considering the possibilities of escape._

_"My sweet little brother.. Can't you see how much I love you? That I'm doing this all for you - for us?"_

_"You- You are crazy!"_

_"He, that is what father said... And for that I had to get rid of him, just like that red-haired uncle of ours.."_

_The younger's eyes widened and he started shaking, showing only fear. He was terrified of this man, this man who called him his brother, and loved him. This wasn't his brother._

_"Wh-who are you, and what did you do to my big brother Ace?!"_

_Ace chuckled and got closer to his pray, blocking his path by pinning him against the wooden headboard._

_"Why, Luffy.. I am your big brother", the man kissed Luffy's forehead, and with his right hand he began to undress the red kimono off of his brother. He slid his hand beneath the silky material and exposed a small shoulder. He lowered himself to start kissing the smooth milky skin._

_"My big brother wouldn't do these things to me!" Luffy cried out and tried to push the bigger frame off of him. Ace stopped what he was doing and stared into his brother big brown eyes, which had started to water up by tears. "Big brother Ace wouldn't deny freedom from me! He'd want me to explorer the world outside this mansion and its grounds!"_

_"You are right.." Luffy sighed in relief but soon gasped as Ace forced his lips on his. He forced his tongue inside Luffy's mouth and studied the hot cavern while Luffy did all he could to stop him and push him away._ _Ace ended the kiss and Luffy gasped to get air in his lungs but soon screamed as his older brother threw him on the cushion pinning him down by his shoulders._

_The big brown eyes stared straightly into the small black ones, which showed no life, only lust and desire for the boy beneath him._

_"Luffy, I love you! I don't want to lose you to anyone! You are mine", the man growled dangerously._

_"Both your body and soul are mine. Only mine. Mine.. Mine.."_

_The elder attacked his younger brother and ripped his kimono off of him by shredding it to parts._

_He let out animalistic growl as he felt the smooth skin against his hands and lips. With one hand he touched every part of the small body under his while the other one undid his own kimono. He caressed and massaged the boy's chest and abs, going lower and lower._

_Luffy screamed and struggled in his brother's hands. He didn't want this! His brother couldn't do this to him!_

_He cried and begged Ace to stop, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. He screamed even louder when bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood as the teeth sank down in the flesh._

_Soon Ace claimed Luffy's small, shuddering body his by forcing them to become one. They were one being, and Luffy was his. He now owned his little brother's body and soul, a bite mark on Luffy's neck proved it._

_This whole time, Ace kept repeating the words "you are mine", and after claiming the boy his, he started to laugh like a maniac._

_"See!? I told them! You Are MINE!"_

_Luffy cried and screamed in pain, only to be silenced by hungry lips. Oh, how wished for this nightmare to end! His cries grew harder as his brother kept kissing and touching him._

_Oh, how he wished to be free._

_He wanted it more than anything!_

_To be free from his brother and the Mansion, which had kept him as its prisoner for last 17 years._

_He wished to see the world and discover its wonders._

_To find friends and see completely new places!_

_Slowly, Luffy closed his eyes and tried to ignore all the pain his "big brother" caused to him._

_'Please, make it stop.. I want to be free.'_

_Suddenly, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes only to see darkness, but at that moment he welcomed it, and the numb feeling. He smiled and closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep._

_Ace had claimed his little brother's body, but he couldn't tame the soul which was wild and demanded to be older brother stared in disbelief the body under his. Luffy had a faint smile on his face and the last tear fell down as the wild soul freed himself from its cage._

_The older brother knew what had happened, and let out an animalistic roar._

_"You can run but you can't hide from me, Luffy!" the man yelled. He lowered himself to feel the bite mark against his lips and gave it a lick._

_"As long as your body belongs to me - you can't leave this world! You'll come back to me, then you have other option than submit yourself to me, and when you're fully mine, we will be together forever!"_

A long demonical laugh could be heard all along to the town below the Mansion that night. Those who were awake at that hour, described it as the laugh of a demon. It scared everybody off and some reconsidered living at the town. Some moved, other stayed.

The D's Mansion had a long yet sad history. The very first habitant was a man named Gol D. Roger. He was a peaceful man when he lived in the little village below the hill, on which the Mansion was built. Everyone loved the man and when the Mansion was build, they insisted that Roger and his wife, Portgas D. Rouge, would move there. The couple was honored and moved there, soon finding out that the space was good for their soon-to-be born son.

But when the time of giving birth came, Rouge was found sick and most likely wouldn't survive giving birth. Roger was devastated. He loved his wife more than his life, and tried everything to find the cure, but there wasn't one. Rouge gave birth the most handsome baby boy, who soon was named as Ace, Portgas D. Ace. The mother gave a loving kiss on his son's forehead and on his husband's lips. Then she smiled and drifted to eternal sleep.

The village's people honored her memory by gathering on front of the Mansion's entrance. They had brought red flowers, her favorite, and cried. The darkening sky also seemed to honor her memory, as the rain fell down.

Few months later, Roger asked his friend to move in to the Mansion. His friend, Monkey D. Dragon, was honored by the request but had to turn it down. His father, Monkey D. Garp, was ill and he was looking after him, together with her wife.

Roger informed them that the Mansion had room for the whole family. So in the following weeks the Monkey family moved in with Roger and his son.

Soon after moving in, Dragon noticed something strange about his dear friend. He didn't want to make false accusations, so he kept his eye on the man, but soon he had other things on his mind. Garp's condition got better and soon he was out of the bed and was playing with the youngest habitant. He allowed Ace to call him Grandfather, which made the other three habitant laugh in joy.

Days were good in the Mansion. But after two years Dragon got happy news from his wife: She was pregnant with his offspring. After the announcement Roger started to act more suspiciously.

Garp was overjoyed by the news and told Ace that soon he would have a little brother or sister. The young boy was curious and started to ask questions about the baby as the woman's belly started to grow and show signs about the pregnancy.

Roger started to lock himself in the master study more often, and stayed there longer and longer. Finally he had stayed there for a month and Ace was confused by the loss of his father. Garp suggested that the pregnancy reminded the man of his late-wife. This made both Dragon and his wife feel a little guilty, but they couldn't return in time.

On May, Ace had turned three on January, Dragon noticed bothering signs in his wife, and Roger.

His wife had caught the same illness as Rouge, and Roger started to act more strangely. He kept staring at his wife, her stomach to be precise, and locked up in his room more often.

The times were hard and on the day of giving birth, Roger started to show his true colors.

Dragon was devastated when his wife lied on the nursery bed with a crying baby in her hands. She cried and kissed the boy and her also crying husband. Dragon took the boy in his hands and chuckled how small he was. The woman smiled and spoke her last words: "His name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy..." and then she closed her eyes and have her last breath as she died.

Week after the tragic day, Garp's condition worsened. He got to play with his two grandsons for the last time before he too left the world.

Dragon didn't know what to do. Both, his wife and father, were dead. He felt like breaking down but the only thing which kept him alive and in his senses, was his little Luffy. His son, whose smile even threatened to beat the sun with its warmth. Ace became close to him and his son, soon the boy acknowledged the title of a big brother, and Dragon started to see the boy as his older son.

Dragon's friend Shanks moved in the Mansion. He was thrilled to meet now three-year-old Luffy and six-year-old Ace, who started to call him "Uncle Shanks". So, he became their uncle, Shanks couldn't be any more excited as he was.

One day, when the four men were sitting in Luffy and Ace's room playing together, Roger showed up. Dragon was astonished. The man in front of them had become thin and looked ill. He smelled bad and his face looked like he hadn't slept properly for awhile. There was also something off with his facial expression as he watched Luffy play with Ace's hair.

"Roger, what a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you for a long time. I hope you're not mad at me for asking Shanks to move in with us.." Dragon couldn't help but feel a bit worried how the man kept staring at his son. Ace noticed his father in the doorway and as sensing something off with his older brother, Luffy turned his head to meet the sickly lanky man's stare.

"You remember Luffy, don't you? Look how big he now is. Your son has also grown a lot! He looks just like his father, but he has his mother's eyes and freckles."

Roger walked up to Ace, who was keeping Luffy on his lap. The man took the child from his son's hands and walked up in the middle of the room. Both Dragon and Shanks stood up as he did so, Ace blinked and watched as the two men stared his father with worried and scared expressions.

"...Luffy, eh?" Roger spoke out. Then a wide grin appeared on his face. He turned to meet two worried men.

"I want Luffy to be my son's bride!" he announced.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I wish for Ace to marry Luffy."

"Buh- but Roger, my dear friend, that is impossible!"

"That's right! Luffy is a boy!"

"It doesn't matter. I want our sons to be married and produce a heir."

Dragon looked like someone had hit him straight to the face. Was this man, his best friend, serious?

"That is not possible, my dear friend. As Shanks already said, Luffy is a boy and that is why he can't get children."

"Yeah! That's women's job and Luffy is a boy!"

All this arguing was making Luffy uneasy and he let out a whine. Tears started to build up in his eyes and so he started to cry. Ace instantly was in front of his father, arms stretched up demanding to have his baby brother back.

"Father, give me my little brother back. Please", Roger looked down to meet his son's serious eyes.

"Ace, my son, do you love this boy?"

"Yes I do. Now give him back!"

Roger let his son to have to small child, who instantly hugged him and wept against his chest. Dragon was to sigh for relief but instead he gasped as he saw the look on his friend's face. It was beyond demonic and maniac. Roger let out a low chuckle as he left the room, soon it grew louder and it freaked out everybody in the room.

Dragon was restless as he feared for the wellbeing of his son. Shanks wanted to leave as soon as possible, and they would have but there was Ace.

Ace was Roger's biological son and Dragon couldn't take him with them, even if he considered the boy as his son, because it could be considered as kidnapping. They had to stay, for Ace.

For next following days Roger stayed inside his room, not that there was anything strange with that. Dragon couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. And it did, two weeks later.

Luffy was sleeping peacefully in his bed and at the other side of the room, Ace did too.

Dragon was also sleeping for the first time in last couple of weeks, but Shanks was still up. He heard someone walk past the bedroom's door and thought that either Ace or Luffy had woken up to use the bathroom. The stood up and watched how Dragon turned on his left side and continued to sleep. The poor man was worn out by all the stress and worry that Roger caused him.

A scream from the boys' room caused the both men to jump. Dragon was the first to run out, Shanks close behind him. When they got in the room, the sight made them both gasp.

Ace was shielding Luffy from Roger, who had a dagger in his hand. Luffy cried and had both of his tiny hand pressed against his left eye. Ace's nose was bleeding.

"Step aside Ace!" the man yelled as he raised the dagger, ready to strike again. His son didn't move so he kicked him aside, causing the little boy to cry out in pain.

"Ace! Luffy!" Dragon yelled. What happened next was all too blurry for Dragon. He saw the dagger to strike down on his defenseless son, who screamed.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy stared the black kimono in front of him. Shanks pressed the boy tightly against his chest with his right hand.

"Are you okay, Luffy?"

"Shanks.." Dragon stared at his friends in front of him. One was shielding his son as his other "friend" stared the man in front him and dropped the bloodied dagger.

"Shanks.." Luffy hiccupped.

"What? Why so long face?"

"But Shanks.. Your arm!"

Just now Dragon realized the missing of an arm. Shanks' left arm laid on the floor next the crouching man and a boy held against his chest. In order to save Dragon's son, Shanks had sacrificed his arm.

They needed a doctor and fast. Dragon hurried to Ace's side and found him unconscious. He took the boy in his arms and ran downstairs. He yelled for a servant to come, and told him to run down to village and fetch the doctor.

Things returned normal shockingly soon. The doctor was fetched soon enough so that Shanks didn't lose blood badly enough, he got fixed and was ordered to stay in bed for the next two weeks. Ace survived with a broken nose but he kept worrying about Luffy, who survived with a cut under his left eye. Nothing serious, if Shanks had been a moment too late Dragon wouldn't have his child in his arms at the moment. He owed to that red-haired man so much.

Roger had disappeared.

Dragon visited his study to find out the disturbing truth about his former friend. Apparently the death of his wife was too much for him and soon he too got the same illness as Rouge did. But since the labor had weakened her, she died. Roger on the other hand lived with the illness and it started to eat him from inside. He locked himself away from Ace so his son wouldn't get the illness too, Dragon also learned that his moving in was to safe Ace from depression and loneliness.

But after years the illness started to affect his brains and soon he lost his sanity.

Dragon wasn't too surprised when a female servant found Roger's body from the graveyard on her way to take new flowers on Rouge's grave. The man's corpse was found hugging his wife's gravestone.

Ace took the news of his father well. Too well, if you asked Dragon.

Years went by and the boys grew. Dragon started to notice some new and familiar signs in the elder. Ace watched Luffy's every move, and sometimes he caught Ace staring the sleeping boy. First he thought that the teen was just overprotective since he clearly remembered the day Luffy got his scar, but soon the thought was caught by a wind when he saw Ace leaning down and kissing his sleeping son.

All this continued to present day. Ace had surprised Dragon from kitchen and asked for permission to marry Luffy.

They had a heated argument. Shanks heard it and entered the kitchen to witness a horrified sight.

Ace stood in front of Dragon with a kitchen knife in his hands.

"You don't understand.. Luffy is mine, MINE!"

Shanks stared in pure disbelief Dragon's body falling backwards with a knife stuck in his chest. In that instant, Shanks ran up to Luffy's room and grabbed his hand as he began to run towards the main hall.

"Uncle Shanks, what is going on? Where are we going?"

"I want to free you, Luffy. I want you to be free!"

They were caught by Ace, who looked mad beyond words. He grabbed Luffy and told him to go in his room. The boy blinked but obeyed his brother. As soon as Luffy was back in his room, Ace glared the man.

"You saved his life and I was thinking about letting you live for that, but now", Shanks felt sharp pain in his chest as Ace stabbed him.

Month went on and Luffy started to question his brother about his father and uncle. Ace smiled this off and gave his brother a hug and told him that everything was going to be alright.

It wasn't.

Ace forbid Luffy from going outside and started to demand things from him. First came hugs and kisses, then he demanded Luffy sleep in the same bed with as him and to take baths with him.

This went on for a half year when finally Luffy tried to sneak out, but was caught red-handed by the head servant and Ace himself.

That night was tonight.

Ace took Luffy's innocence by claiming his body.

As the months went past, followed by years, people started to hear rumors about the Mansion.

It was cursed and the owner was actually a demon.

The D's Mansion stayed where it was, many tried to inhabit Her. Turned out that the D-blood was long and many with the name of D tried to live there. No one succeeded.

No one came back alive, if they did they'd most likely be taken over by insanity.

This man was Marshall D. Teach, he had been found from the Mansion's grounds clawing his own throat.

He was taken to the doctor's and was interviewed.

_"Th-the young master sleeps in his room until the elder master allows him to awake. Master is furious, the young master was taken from him and he demands revenge!"_ the man laughed as blood started stream down from his mouth. The doctor tried to calm him down but the man kept laughing.

_"Madness will take over us all! No one is able to save us! You are all going to die and the D. Manor shall rise to Her full glory! ZE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" _the man hacked blood and gave in to insanity, which killed him in an instant.

The villagers were lost of words. They had noticed the bad aura around the manor, but no one dared to say anything.

First years were hard. The people were scared of the Manor up on the hill. Some swore to have seen the shape of the elder master, Ace. They said that he wandered around the grounds looking for something, or someone. Rumors about the "sleeping young master" spread but no one believed it. People avoided even going near to the mansion or its grounds. All the vegetation died creating a dead land.

Many years went by and the mansion was forgotten, until that one tragic day, when a young boy was found from near the grounds. The body was taken to the doctor's and they found something disturbing about it. Someone had carved the words "_He's mine_", in the boy's chest, a stab wound in the middle.

Rumors about the dark shape with red eyes wandering around the manor spread and people started to live in fear again.

They must not forget.

They mustn't forget to fear the insanity.

They have respected the manor.

Then a man came in to the village, his name was Hugwair D. Saulo. He was the last living D there was. He lived in the village for awhile and the villagers grew attached to him. Then he heard about the manor and wanted to explorer. They tried to stop him, but he went anyway.

In the middle of the night they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Saulo was found from the manor's gate with a rope around his throat and the words "_He's mine, you can't have him!_" carved in his chest.

The manor became a local horror story which was told forward for many years.

No one entered the manor.

Only a person carrying the D could enter but never could leave.

No one dared to enter.

The people lived in fear that one of them would be next to satisfy the Manor and Her master's blood thirst.

The D Manor was alive.

And She was hungry.

**(This is actually quite interesting since I managed to traumatize my beta when she read this. [sorry Elri! I love you!] I got the idea from Project Zero: Crimson Butterfly  
The idea was this: A cursed manor, Zoro moves in as the first not-D and it is up to him to release the two restless souls, Luffy and Ace. The Manor was the curse itself and it had taken over Ace's body. Luffy's body was still in that bedroom and it hadn't aged a day but his souls wasn't free until someone helped him to get rid of the curse that tied him to the Manor.  
Luffy and Zoro fall in love but since Ace is sort of alive he tries to kill Zoro when he learns Zoro can see Luffy and is going to free him from the curse.  
The real Ace (or his soul, spirit) is locked down the basement jail where he sees everything his body does and he's slowly dying inside because all the things his body is doing to his darling little brother.**

**In the end Zoro destroys the Manor and frees Luffy who decides to relive his life as a teenager together with Zoro. Ace is given this choice too but he's too tired and lets' himself go to Heaven.  
Zoro and Luffy live rest of their lives happy and stuff.)**

* * *

**[AN] **Si yeah these were my funny little ideas so far and the only one that was going to be a multiple chapter fic was the D. Manor –fic … But it died… I love supernatural-ideas and old hunted houses or mad houses/hospitals with spirits and curses are so awesome that one day I'm going to write one of those and BOOM! It's gonna be huge!

This really had no relation to my other fics but I wanted to get rid of some writings from my laptop and decided to do this. :"D I saw some authors do this and thought it'd be pretty interesting!

Hope you enjoyed the short trip inside my head because I'm not going to stop. I've just started my journey. [add evil laugh here]

~ samettikettu


End file.
